


A Gold Covered Mattress

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Palutena has heard what the new Smasher, Joker, can do to divine beings. As a divine being herself, she has a vested interest in staying on his good side, and she knows exactly how to make sure the Phantom Thief steals her heart. Anonymous commission.





	A Gold Covered Mattress

Palutena had always been rather welcoming of new Smashers, eschewing the paranoia or suspicion some held toward every newcomer as a new opponent and a big unknown. It was easier for Palutena to be kind and welcoming, and she felt like there was something to be gained in putting in the time and the work that came with that treatment. But then Joker arrived, and Palutena learned what a healthy sense of paranoia could do for someone. Joker had vanquished Yaldabaoth, a feat that simply should not have been possible for an ordinary mortal. The Demiurge himself had been taken not by magic or some fated, legendary power, some splinter of divinity all its own. But seemingly by a man. A man Palutena had no reason to fear would turn on her in the same way, but she decided she simply could not afford to take any chances with that matter; she needed to make sure that he wasn't going to do the same thing to her.

"I'm sure a young man like you can appreciate an older woman," Palutena said, leaning in tight against the younger man, hand reaching slowly in underneath his coat. "In my case, I suppose... a much older woman. But I hardly look like an ageless being of divine origin, do I?" She sucked up to him as blatantly and aggressively as possible, indulging in this pleasure and this heat, the unbridled need that came from giving in to all of this. It was unbelievably unsubtle and wicked.

"I would never guess you were thousands of years old," Joker said, well aware of the move being made on him and how Palutena was almost certainly trying to seduce him. He didn't know exactly why, didn't consider his trick record to be a point of fear and worry for Palutena, but he was also more than a little bit intrigued and enthralled by the gorgeous woman leaning over him, the ample breasts almost spilling out of her dress, the tall and sultry body leaning against his and begging for attention. How could Joker resist something like this?

Palutena laughed softly, slipping a leg up over his lap and settling more comfortably into position against him. "Thousands? Oh, you flatterer." Putting her other arm around his shoulder, she tugged herself in nice and close against him, seeking to have her fun with him as deeply and indulgently as she could, seeing opportunity here and wanting to make the most of everything she could do here. "But I should ask, you don't have a girlfriend, do you? I would feel horrible if there was someone out there your heart belonged to while I was leaning over your lap like this."

Joker was deeply amused by this, and he just had to lean into all of this weirdness and feel out the idea of having this strange fun with Palutena. "You want to be respectful of boundaries?" He was a little teasing about it; he didn't have a girlfriend, but he wanted to feel out how Palutena would flirt around the possibility, as he did his best to feel around these ideas and figure out how he wanted to approach the matter at hand.

"Oh no, certainly not. I would feel bad about ruining you for some poor, sweet mortal girl who can't compare to what I can do." Palutena didn't actually wait for an answer or response before she just went for it, went for him. She pressed a firm kiss against his lips, ready to make her move regardless of however he was going to answer. This was about staking her claim and getting what she wanted out of Joker, nothing else. Her body shifted, a single rolling motion folding their bodies shut like a book with her straddling his lap and pressing in tight against him, making sure her breasts squished against his chest and the the firmness of her imposing presence against him spoke of all the things she needed, the dark intentions and desires that she had been ready to unfold upon him.

Joker didn't fight it. He didn't have a girlfriend after all, didn't have any reason to hold back or be ashamed of the desires that held now onto him. He was ready to just make the move and take in the excitement before him, happily accepting the aggressive kiss as a sign of more pleasure to come, sensations burning up strongly within him as he slipped his hands out of his gloves and brought his bare touch against her skin, feeling the warmth and softness of something enthralling and hunger-inducing.

Her charms were undeniable, and Joker wasn't about to pretend that Palutena's body didn't call to him in some very real and exciting ways. He craved Palutena, falling into her thrall and completely giving in to the game that she had in mind for him, unable to care about the chaos of this situation and embracing the heat and the desire of this situation, this wicked indulgence. As she kissed him and imposed herself upon him, all Joker could do was grab at her body, starting to seize her wide hips, her firm ass, her plush tits... There was so much pleasure to be found in her body and he needed to embrace the allure of all of this, needed to accept these pleasures and these needs taking him on stronger, needier, hotter.

"I'll admit, you've caught my interest Joker," Palutena purred, keeping the pressure high as she leaned against him. "And I can't help myself now. I need to give in to that need, that indulgence. I want you. I want you more than I can handle." Her body rocked against his, hands pushing his jacket off of his shoulders and urging him down onto his back, seeking to make him hers.

The hungers and the desires throbbing up through his body were intense and unruly, and he just had to give in to them. He grabbed at Palutena's dress, trying to 'help' her out of it, and the way the goddess moved only to sate the growing desires and bubbling needs getting the better of her. The feelings taking hold of them made for a situation that had both of them winding up with aching fervor, getting deeper and hotter in the midst of excitement and lust that held onto them so tightly, and they weren't able to contain the pleasures here, weren't able to deal with the idea of absolute acceptance that gave both what they craved. Palutena needed Joker, and Joker found himself unable to deny that he ached for Palutena, maybe not for the same reasons but certainly to the same twisting end.

Clothes had a funny way of disappearing from their bodies. Palutena, in her urgency, knew how to make sure things stopped being in the way at any cost, her eager hands downright magical in how they made sure offending objects simply stopped being a problem, and Joker didn't really have it in him to care about the ways that his clothes simply went away; his focus was firmly now on the goddess atop him and everything else simply stopped being of any importance or worry to him. He just leaned in to all of this pressure and accepted ow hard she pressed against him, how much her body held firm upon his skin and made her presence so overbearingly known, so hot, so present.

Somewhere in the midst of all of that, all of Joker's clothes except for his mask vanished, leaving him naked and pinned underneath the goddess, whose body lingered atop his with a very firm and imposing presence, something eager and wicked that burned through them both. Her slick pussy brushed against the base of his cock, first with a slow and patient motion, then pinning it down against his stomach, making him ache and shiver happily under the feelings of lust and desire that begged for more.

"I want to make you mine," Palutena said, so sweet and so gentle that it hid all the fear and possessive aggression behind her words. She was able to mask all of her darkest urges behind something twisted and eager, something hot, something that kept Joker melting under her touch as she leaned in tighter against him, kisses firmer, stronger, driven by something so potent and so powerful that she couldn't think straight.

"Do it," Joker groaned, hands grabbing tightly onto her hips, holding firm to Palutena as he gave in to all of these feelings and needs, accepting something fierce and hungry now that just absolutely consumed him. He craved these feelings and indulgences, feeling the steady grinding of her slick pussy against his cock, rubbing on with firmness and confidence too great for him to deny. "I want to be inside you so badly." The tense, winding pleasure threatened to undo him completely, and Joker needed it. Craved it.

There was a time to be a tease and to be wicked, but Palutena couldn't pretend that this was that. She needed to just do what she could to shove down onto him and enjoy his cock, to keep him in her thrall and subject him to the pleasures that would surely bring him undone. So she drew upward and let his cock grind along her body, soft skin meeting throbbing cock and opening up to something that she was completely without hesitation to give into. Her deft fingers embraced his cock to help line it up, taking no chances with this as efficiency and confidence guided her in her motions.

Then, without warning, Palutena slammed herself right down onto Ren's cock, taking him down deep and gasping in pure, smoldering excitement that she craved, rocking on quicker and harder as she let the pleasure drive on stronger and fiercer, pleasures burning on stronger and hotter as she gave into this, accepting pleasure hotter and fiercer, accepting the pleasures and desires she needed, pushing on stronger and hotter still. The pleasure was molten, enticing, intoxicating. "That's a cock a woman could get used to!" she gasped, head rolling back and body shivering happily under all of this attention. She needed it, bucking harder and faster atop the big cock and pushing fiercely on to get what she wanted.

The fervor and the strength behind these feelings were without peer. Throbbing desire and pleasure got to her, her pussy clenching down needily around the thick shaft pushing into her, filling her, making her body tremble under something so startling and so wicked that she could barely handle it all. The tightness caught Ren first, before the wetness, before anything else. The raw swell of hunger and desire lustfully setting him aflame, making him crave the feelings he sought to indulge in, giving up to all of these ideas and sensations utterly without care.

"That feels so good," he groaned, giving up to these pleasures without a care, giving in to all the feelings and the hungers of this indulgence, as he lay back and allowed Palutena to ride his cock. She worked up a very quick and aggressive pace to this treatment. He felt the need to do very little here, and as Palutena pressed in tight against him everything she did spoke to a desire for him to stay where he was and do nothing about it, to just let her work her magic, and he was ready to give in to that, to allow it to happen and embrace the chaos of having her do her work, watching her breasts heave as the tall, gorgeous goddess rode out strong and fierce atop his lap.

"It's going to feel even better soon," Palutena whined, writhing and aching under all of this pleasure, rocking on stronger and bolder against the feelings and the needs that raged through her. She was happy and shameless about giving in to all of this, accepting something powerful and giving in to the chaos, leaning in closer and harder. The heaving of her plump breasts only grew fiercer as she got stronger and more wicked, ready to embrace these lusts. "Oh, Joker... You are so much, and I'm intent on taking all of you. I'll show you how much I can take of you, and hopefully I'll leave an impression."

Joker was about to speak, but Palutena didn't let him get a word in before lowering her chest over his face and getting her tits right in with an aggression and forcefulness that felt all the more exciting as she made the most of this situation. Palutena was shameless about getting what she wanted, about making the aching mess of a woman give in completely, riding strong and feverish atop his lap. Her breasts rubbed against his face, brushing on and teasing away at him with something so shameless and so hot that she could barely help herself now. It wasn't a subtle motion, didn't leave much mystery or secret about what was happening here.

The ferocity and heat of this moment just hit her so immediately, washing across Palutena's body with something so powerful and hot, and she couldn't deal with any of it, couldn't handle the fierce swell of hunger that made her body shiver under all this madness. Joker knew what he was expected to do here, and he accepted it without a care, grabbing her ample tits and getting his lips around one of her perky nipples, sucking greedily on it as he opened himself up to all of this chaos and aggression, a bit dizzy and overwhelmed by the feelings that followed, but he needed it, craved it.

"Oh, Joker!" Palutena whined, spine arching as she shivered and heaved. "Yes, exactly like that, Joker. Show me what you can do, show me how much you appreciate every inch of me!" She had definitely wanted him to quiet down, but now that she was in position, she was happy to press this advantage, moaning and gasping under the pressure and heat of this indulgence, making the pleasure more fierce and more powerful, reckless and shameless as she gave in to these pleasures. She worked faster and hotter, bouncing on the big dick and giving up to something senseless and powerful.

Everything came together perfectly, giving to Palutena what she needed, letting her dig her hooks in and make the most of a situation that saw Joker completely focused on her, riding him harder on and keeping his cock stuck inside of her, completely senseless and fierce. she only needed one more thing to really make sense of this, and she was shameless about getting it as she worked against all this pleasure, the chaos really getting to her in this madness, this senseless pace of frustration and desire. There was so much pleasure she just had to give in to, and she was unable to resist any of it now, succumbing inch by inch into the throbbing pulse of pure ecstasy begging for her attention, for her indulgence.

"Mm, and there's one last little secret I've wanted to share, but I've wanted to wait until the right time." Palutena rode faster in anticipation of it, intent on getting it as she worked on atop his lap. "You're not only going to cum inside of me, Joker. You're going to impregnate me, too!'

Palutena had been prepared for some resistance or worry or just in general a response other than complete acceptance. She was prepared for it, eager now to do her part and to make sure he stayed right where she wanted him for the duration of this searing ecstasy. What she didn't expect was for Joker to be so utterly overwhelmed that he came unraveled right there, his cock pulsing and erupting with hot shots of gooey delight, cock erupting into the clenching bliss of her tight pussy, pushing on the indulgence and excitement of the moment too hot and fierce to deal with. She came loud and hot, giving in these unwinding and unraveling sensations without a care as she felt all the gushing cum spurt up into her. 

"Oh, Joker!" she yelled, almost smothering him with her tits as she held in firm, thrashing and bucking atop his lap. The swell of pure orgasmic bliss surging through her was a dream come true, and she was shameless now about giving in to all of it, about reaching that peak with him, giving p to the smoldering swell of ecstasy awaiting her. She was insatiable, shameless and fierce now as she embrace the pleasures and the sweet certainty that Joker was now utterly, completely hers.

Joker slumped on the bed, panting and aching as he continued to gently suck on her nipple, loving the warmth of this calm, sweetly relaxing bed. The delight and satisfaction of a panting goddess atop his lap. There was so much raw pleasure and relief to be found in lying back and just giving up to all of it, and he was shameless about settling comfortable into reclining bliss under this relief. "That was amazing," he said, finally letting her nipple pull from his mouth.

"It was, wasn't it?" Palutena purred, shifting in deeper and settling happily atop him. "And there is plenty more where this came from, too. This is only just beginning for you, you lucky man. You're a fighter here now and you are going to enjoy all the perks you could ask for." And in the process, never do to her what he did to the Demiurge. Hardly an awful price to pay when his cock was so big, still so hard inside of her even after an orgasm, and likely potent enough to knock up her divine womb as many times as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
